


The past does not affect our future

by Aoife259



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus in Gryfindor, Bullying, Conflict, Draco and Hermione married, Gen, Ginny and Harry married, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Ron and Harry no longer friends, Rose Malfoy and Albus Potter friends, Rose in Slytherin, The Great War of Hogwarts, The Leaky Cauldron, solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife259/pseuds/Aoife259
Summary: Set 15 years after the battle of Hogwarts.Ginny and Harry are worried about their son,Albus who is being bullied by Harry's old friends son.They have to find a solution before it escalates into something much more than bullying.
Relationships: Albus Potter/Rose Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 12





	The past does not affect our future

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work, so please bear with me on the quality and details! I really hope you enjoy this and I would LOVE if you left a comment!  
> I will be adding a chapter ever 1-2 weeks, or maybe more, it depends on when I have time!

Ginny Potter sat on the sofa in her living room, deeply engrossed in a letter she had just received from her son at Hogwarts. She looked troubled as she scanned the letter, and didn’t look up until her husband, Harry entered the room. “It’s not looking good Harry; it seems to be getting worse”.  
Harry sighed; he was just as troubled as his wife over their son.

It was 15 years after the great war of Hogwarts, and Harry and Ginny had gotten married and had 2 children, 13 year old Albus, and 7 year old Lily.  
Albus has seemed comfortable at Hogwarts, or so it seemed until the end of last year, when he had emerged off the train and flung himself into his mother’s arms, sobbing.   
Later on, when he had calmed down and Lily had gone to bed, he finally opened up to the cause of his outburst. It seemed several Gryffindor students had taken a dislike to Albus, as he had befriended Rose, the child of Hermine and Draco Malfoy, who was in Slytherin.   
It had come as a major shock to all that Hermine and Draco were getting married. No one had seen it coming; Hermine had just broken up with Ron a year ago!  
But Harry and Ginny were loyal by nature, and supported this startling relationship as best as they could. Ron however, did not.   
He refused to speak to Hermine, and after seeing that Harry and Ginny were fine with it, lashed out at them. The argument that followed had been devastating. Ginny was reduced to tears, and what seemed to be a lifelong friendship between Ron and Harry turned into a rivalry.  
So, 14 years later. It did not really surprise Harry that Ron’s child with Lavender Brown was bullying Rose and Albus.  
What to do about it, he did not know.  
Yes, Harry had been bullied in a sense by Draco Malfoy, but this never really extended past words, and anyway, Harry and Draco were now friends, and he had begun to see softness in his former Arch-enemy that he had never really seen before.  
The bullying Albus was receiving went past the word stage; it often resulted in Albus coming home with red marks across his face. And Harry feared things would only escalate from there.  
His first notion was to go straight to the professors, but the headmistress said that the only option to prevent this happening was to potentially expel Charlie Weasley, the bullying child. Harry didn’t want that, as he was sure that there was a less drastic solution.  
So he called Ron.   
At first, Ron point blank refused to meet with Harry, but with gentle input from Ginny, he grudgingly agreed.  
This is how Harry is dressed in a shirt and jeans, carefully ironed and his hair slightly flattened as he comes in to the living room to check on his wife before heading to the Leaky Cauldron to meet with Ron.  
“Well, hopefully this meeting will both help sort out the situation, and maybe get over the feud between me and Ron” Harry replied, in an attempt to ease the stress in his wife.  
“Maybe, we can hope” she dutifully replied.


End file.
